1. Field
Various configurations pertain to wireless communications and particularly to a system and method for direct high speed data transfer between two wireless devices.
2. Background
Wireless connectivity has enabled a new mobile lifestyle filled with conveniences for mobile users. User mobility and ever increasing information dissemination is spurring demand for greater mobile storage capacity. Mobile phones, for instance, are becoming personal storage devices for telephone numbers, graphic images, audio and/or video files, among other types of information. Consumers will soon demand ways to backup the stored information and/or exchange it with other devices. For example, interconnectivity would permit sharing of information among personal computers, personal digital recorders, MP3 players, digital camcorders, digital cameras, high-definition TVs (e.g., HDTVs), set-top boxes (STBs), gaming systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and cellular phones, among other devices. However, few convenient options currently exist for backing up information from mobile devices or for sharing such information with other devices.
Consequently, a method is needed to meet the needs for local connectivity without adding complexity to wireless devices.